Shattered
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Kaoru's heart is getting shattered by Hikaru, Hikaru is with Haruhi but doesn't seem to be happy to be with her, what will Hikaru do about Kaoru's shattered heart, and his relationship with Haruhi?
1. Shattered

_My dreams once again shattered, it always, ALWAYS turns out this way. Someone I really want to be with, people I really like, just all shattered into pieces, I am dead, or maybe it's just my hopes. I want to run, run as fast as I can and never turn back. Never. This is what I meant last time, how when I look up at the sky I want to fly, and by fly I mean run, run away. I can't take it! I'm in a cage, a cage I can't break until I find the key, help me get free, oh please help me. My heart is locked with the feelings I truly feel, but only come out when I cry; cry those salty drops away. Life is shattered. Love is shattered. Dreams are shattered…..I am shattered. My angel will come; come for me someday; and well fly away, fly away to a place I've dreamt about going. Fly and see my dreams going for me. Pray for my dreams to come true…..I pray for yours to._

It's been a week and He still hasn't said a word to me. I write in my journal countless times. There's no one to talk to, I mean the hosts has tried but I just told them I was okay, but honestly I wasn't close to okay. I've relived that I'm dying in the inside, Hikaru's left me, gone off with Haruhi, now I'm not even a part of his life, and you know what else is funny we live with each other, every time he comes home he's just exhausted, cause he spends all his time trying to be the best boyfriend for Haruhi.

Most times I say hi to him, and he just waves hi, but gives me the expression that he and I usually gave those girls when we honestly didn't give a shit about them. I never in my life thought that he would ever give me that expression.

I walked in the host club, I've been a little sick from the whole depression thing so I haven't gone to school for two days, Hikaru never once came into my room to see if I was okay, oh yea I didn't tell you, once Hikaru and Haruhi started to go out, I wanted to have my own room, he thought it was for the best cause we were getting to old to even share a room, that actually ripped my heart a little, I was hoping that he would beg me to stay, but looks like that didn't even close to work.

It was Thursday night and I'm feeling a bit better, I guess I've been thinking that it's not worth killing myself because of him, and by killing myself I meant mentally, but I still love him so much, how much I want him to be with me here tonight just looking at that night sky.

_The night sky, different shades of blue, makes you feel free. That cool breeze on your face, that feeling that you get when you feel safe, the thought of freedom. The thought that I think about every day, thanks to the sky. I know I'm not the only one, but I know I can sense the feeling of it, and man that feeling is the best feeling you can ever experience. The sky turns a darker shade of blue, the color I feel right this moment, the feeling makes me frown, day and night, but I know that the day freedom comes for me, I will look up at the sky and finally smile. Tears fall down my cheeks, and I sob until that day comes, but for now…..I wait. _

I hear a creek on the door, and I turn to see the one person that can make my heart beat fast just like now.

"H-Hikaru."

"Kaoru are you okay?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Cause your crying."

I placed my hand on my cheek then placed my hand in front of my face to see tears on it. Then I wiped the tears away with my sleeve then sniffled a bit.

"Oh it's uh allergies."

"Kaoru I've known you for all my life, I think I would know that you don't have any aller-"

"How are you and Haruhi?" Oh how much I really wanted to change the subject, but not about Haruhi, I guess since I've been thinking about it a lot that's all I could think to say.

"Oh uh, that's actually what I wanted to come and talk to you about."

My heart ripped a little more from last time.

"Oh uh w-what about you guys?" I said hesitating to know the answer.

"I was thinking about asking her to marry me. Do you think it would be good to ask her to marry me?"


	2. I love you

"_I was thinking about asking her to marry me. Do you think it would be good to ask her to marry me?"_

And that was the moment my whole world ultimately shattered.

**Flashback:**

"**I was thinking about asking her to marry me. Do you think it would be good to ask her to marry me?**

**My eyes widened for a second, and I was about to scream "NO DON'T SHE'S NOT THE RIGHT ONE FOR YOU HIKARU, I AM, IM FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" but I knew I couldn't do that, he loved this girl, he deserves to be happy even if it's not with me, but what about me he's happy while I suffer, but if he knew I was in love with him he would think that I'm disgusting and want to marry her for sure. **

**I lowered my head then nodded it. **

**He smiled but I could have sworn that I saw sadness in that smile, but whatever he was going to marry Haruhi, there was no room for me in his life.**

**He came over to give me a hug, but I told him I was too tired for a hug, and all that I wanted to do was go to bed, he understood it was late and we both had a long day it'd be best to go to bed. **

**He kissed my forehead than left the room.**

_**The tears, oh how they fall, fall right down my cheeks. My heart pounds and my emotions are swarming around my mind, I don't know if I can handle the pain, but all I know is that I have courage. Courage the only thing I need right now. Courage one of the things that make me smile, oh how much I love that word. Even if it helps, the tears keep coming; more tears fall down my now red cheeks. The pain is unbearable, uncontrollable, and unneeded. Times don't have to be this way, but why are they. People die every day because of the pain they experience. So much pain a person can't even control; just…so much. Why? When the pain comes I scream "WHY?" does it really have to be this way? Does it? Cause if it does, please tell me why. Pain, those four little words can and does so much damage to a person. Just stop the pain…..please just stop it. **_

**For the fifteenth time I cried myself to sleep.**

**End of flashback.**

I woke up, and honestly had a pretty good sleep weird I know, but what can I do.

I started to stretch then stopped when I remembered exactly what Hikaru had said last night.

"_I was thinking about asking her to marry me. Do you think it would be good to ask her to marry me?"_

The pain came back, and I for a second thought I was crying, but couldn't, the tears just wouldn't come, I guess it's because I cried way too much last night.

I got up and went to the bathroom, it took me a couple of moments to hear footsteps coming up my stairs, they were loud, and it sounded like there were more than just one person, I heard my door slam open, and saw the whole hosts.

"KAORU!" Tamaki shouted.

"W-what?"

"You need to come downstairs with us now."

"W-wh-"

"JUST COME!"

"Can I put some pants on first, and also maybe a shirt?"

"Fine but hurry."

10 minutes passed and I got ready for school, and the whole situation that was going on.

"Okay so what did you gu-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MORI PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry Kaoru you're too slow, so I'm going to have to carry you." Mori said.

I gave a sigh and just gave up.

Mori put me down, and I saw them pointing to that little creek in the door.

"Look through it Kaoru." Kyoya demanded.

I nodded and hesitantly walk to the door, then looked through the creek.

"What do you see Kaoru?" Kyoya asked seeming like he already knew what I was going to say.

"H-Hikaru."

"And?"

"A-and….H-Haruhi."

"Exactly."

"So what, I don't care what they're doing." I said adding the sad tone to my voice.

"Don't you see Hikaru's face Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah so?"

"So you can obviously see that he doesn't want to marry Haruhi."

"How did you know that he was going to ask her to marry him?"

"He told us this morning that's why we're all here."

"Oh."

"Yeah but Kaoru, Hikaru doesn't want to marry Haruhi."

"Why not?"

"It's obviously on his face; he's had that sad expression on his face ever since he's been going out with Haruhi."

I looked up at him a bit happy to hear that but of course I was hiding it, or at least I think I was.

"Kao-Chan?"

"Yeah Honey senpai?"  
>"Kyo-Chan, Takashi, I <em>and <em>Haru-Chan know that Hika-Chan is in love with you."

My eyes widened, Hikaru l-loves me, no way that's impossible, he doesn't love me.

"No he doesn't Hunny senpai he loves Haruhi."

"You didn't hear me did you; I also said that _Kyo-Chan_ knows that he likes you too."

He's got a point on that Kyoya is the only person in the club that can see anything in just one glance, but not this one, he can't see this one even if he thinks that he's right, he's wrong, totally and completely wrong.

"I can't do this." We heard Hikaru saying from the other room.

We went to see what was wrong by looking through the creek.

"Do what Hikaru?" We heard Haruhi ask.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I- I can't ask you to marry me."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to Hikaru."

"H-how?"

"Cause you love Kaoru, right."

My heart started to pound rapidly.

"Y-you knew."

"Yeah, I was waiting for the moment for you to finally confess."

"Wha-really."

Haruhi started to giggle "Yeah, but it took you long."

"Oh uh, sorry I guess."

"It's okay; now go get your man, who is by the way looking right through that creek."

Hikaru turned to look at us.

"K-Kaoru?"

I walked in the room with tears in my eyes; I couldn't believe that Hikaru really loves _me_.

He walked up to me and rubbed the tears away from my eyes using his thumb, I was a little embarrassed because my cheeks were pink.

"I-is it true Hikaru."

He smiled at me "You did hear that conversation back there right?"

I nodded "Then there's your answer my love."

Okay now my heart was about to burst. He just repaired my heart again.

"I-I-Mghhhh" Hikaru interrupted my by gently placing his lips on mine.

After he broke off the kiss my face turned red.

"…Love you." I finished saying.

"I love you too." Hikaru kneeled down, which made me confused to what he was doing.

He took my hand then placed a ring on my finger, than I got the picture.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, my dear love, I've been dreaming about the moment that I ask you to be with me forever, will you…marry me?"

Now this is where the best tears came down.

I nodded 6 times "Yes." He got up then I hugged him.

"I love you so much." I said

"I love you too."

**This story is not over... there will be a segual**


	3. Our night

"Hi-Hikaru st-stop!" Kaoru screamed.

"Why?"

"Be-Because I don't want you to carry me like a child."

"Kaoru we just got married, it's tradition to pick up the "Bride" Kao."

"No it's not!"

"Well either way doesn't matter I'm carrying you all the way to the honey moon sweet."

Kaoru gave up knowing that struggling in Hikaru's arms would be pointless.

Hikaru took out the sweet keys in his back pocket, and then opened the door.

Hikaru place Kaoru down, and Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wo~W, H-Hikaru this…this is so beautiful."

The sweet was as large as our room, it had a balcony, and the view was so beautiful, seeing all those trees and the mountains, it was just so beautiful. The way the moon light made this room shine. The bed was huge, and covered with rose petals shaped like a heart, the sheets were blue and orange which mixed perfectly together and there where red candles on both sides of the bed, oh how this night was going to be a long, long night.

Hikaru placed his lips on Kaoru's, to Kaoru that was the most passionate kiss that anyone has ever given him.

Hikaru trailed down to Kaoru's neck.

"H-Hikaru I-uh I."

"I love you too."

Kaoru gave Hikaru a smile "Continue."

Hikaru went back to placing kisses on that sweet neck that he's wanted oh so long.

Then he started to trail down even more until he reached his torso, "Ahh, H-Hikaru…"

"It's okay; it's going to be okay."

Kaoru nodded "O-Okay, but ca-can you not you know."

"What?"

"Um uh-gi-give-"

"Give you a blowjob."

"H-how can you say that out loud Hikaru?"

"Because I'm not shy like you, to say such simple words."

Hikaru began to unbutton the buttons of Kaoru's pants, and slowly brought them down.

"Kaoru I know you're tired, but I want to be inside of you."

"I-I want the same too."

"So what I'm about to do might hurt a bit, but I promise that later on you will feel pleasure, and you will be mine forever.

Kaoru blushed then nodded. "Okay please be gentle."

Hikaru stood up, and went in his bag, took out some lube, then took his pants off along with his boxers.

Hikaru place the lube on his torso then climbed back on top of Kaoru, he stretched Kaoru's legs. "This might feel weird, but I can't properly get in you if you're not stretched.

Hikaru placed one finger into Kaoru then slowly started to swirl around.

"Hi-Hikaru thi-this feels really wei-weird."

"Trust me I know I would, but it will turn out better, promise."

Hikaru placed a second finger in Kaoru's hole.

"Ahh! Hi-Hikaru!"

"Shhhh...It's okay…it's okay."

Hikaru pulled out his fingers knowing that Kaorus' hole was stretched enough, than he positioned himself.

"Ready my love."

"Y-yes"

Hikaru placed his torso in Kaoru's hole and stayed there for a while so Kaoru could get used to it.

"You ready for me to move more."

"Uh…ye-yea."

"Hikaru began to move in and out, and tried to find the right rhythm, for this moment.

"Uhge, Hi-Hikaru it…it hurts."

"Its okay I promised that you were going to feel the pleasure right, so that's exactly what you're going to feel."

"Uh-oh-okay"

Hikaru began to go in and out, and that's when he really found his rhythm, and also Kaoru started to feel the pleasure.

"O-Oh my gosh Hikaru thi-this feels amazing."

"I-I told you, when it comes to me I just want to pleasure you."

The rhythm kept on going until Hikaru felt like he couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't hold himself from coming.

"Kaoru I'm going to come."

"Uh- y-you are."

"Yes-KAORU!" Hikaru screamed Kaoru's name as he came inside Kaoru.

Hikaru collapsed on Kaoru.

"That was the best Kao." Hikaru said breathing heavily.

"Y-Yea. B-but n-now your inside of me, you left that mark like you said y-you would."

"Y-yep, how does it feel to of lost your virginity Kao?"

"Because of you g-great."

Hikaru laid down next to Kaoru, and then they rapped their arms around one another even though they were naked.

"I love you Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled than kissed Kaoru's forehead

"I love you too, goodnight my dear husband."

Kaoru smiled at the last sentence Hikaru said "My dear husband." He liked his new title.

"Goodnight."

**Honestly my minds going back and forth, I don't know if I should continue this story or not. Well hope you liked this chapter. Sayonara, R&R please. :)**


End file.
